New Mew Mew
by KiyomiShizuru
Summary: Kiyomi Shizuru new to Tokyo origionally coming from Osoka but upon being adopted along with Mai her younger sister she moves to Tokyo. Attending the same school as Ichigo. When she discovers the meaning behind her dreams and becomes Mew Mew Arctic: Alien busting member of The famous Tokyo Mew Mew. On Hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

New Mew Mew Chapter 1 New friends

Kiyomi: this is the first fanfic I am in. which in a way I am also the author

Other Kiyomi: You are the outher I'm the main OC in it

RL Kiyomi: I know so w don't get confused im Real Life Kiyomi and the other Kiyomi is OC Kiyomi. Easy enough.

OC Kiyomi: I'm confused

Mai:On with the story

I sighed as I walked around the school gardens and after admiring the nature around me I sit down in front of a tree and bring out my sketch pad. Things were still settling down for me here. You're probably wondering why? Well this school is new to me.

Why did I leave my old school well that's kind of complicated? First of all I am adopted along with my sister Mai, she is the only relative I have left my parents are both dead and if I have any other blood relative they have never bothered to contact me. I was living in an orphanage until recently, and then we got adopted.

To make it easier I moved school since my old school would be difficult to get to from my new home. I like it in my new home they make me feel very welcome and it's a change too as in the orphanage you didn't have any privacy but here I do also I'm allowed to decorate my room as I like. That's the best bit.

Anyway I've been here two weeks now since transferred (halfway through the school year) and I haven't made friends yet. Not that I really mind I guess silence is peaceful but I do get a little lonely. The good news about being here though is that Mai's school is right next door I'm in high school while she is in elementary.

"Hey, there what you doing?" a rather loud voice asks me

I turn to look where the voice was coming from and found a girl about my age who has red hair tied with ribbons each side of her head and her eyes are almost the same colour as her hair. She beams down at me with a wide smile.

"Um, I was er just going to do some er sketches." I say. I'm not that good at talking to new people I guess that's why I struggle to make friends. I hang my head waiting for the insults to come in my last school I was known as Art freak, since I spent most of my time drawing.

"Oh wow! That's so cool, I wish I could draw. Oh by the way my names Ichigo Momomiya, were in the same class remember." Ichigo says starry eyed

"Yes, we are. You sit 3 seats to the right and one seat forward from me." I said dully. I know the name calling will start soon.

"Hey could you draw me pretty please? You don't mind do you? You're not waiting for anyone are you?" Ichigo asked so many questions

"In order, Yes, No and No" I say and begin to sketch the outline of her face in my pad.

"Hey, I probably sound really rude here but I forgot your name and also why are you alone out here its Lunch break shouldn't you be with your friends?" Ichigo asked

"My name is Kiyomi Shizuru, and I don't have any friends." I say trying to hold the tears back, I think back to how it used to be before I moved here to Tokyo from Osaka. I did have friends in my old school but since I left not one of them has even bothered to answer my calls or reply to my e-mails. It hurts when you try so hard but end up Ignored.

"Hey Shizuru-san I thought that was your name." She says giving me a warm smile "well how about we be friends? Come on I'm sure it will be great."

At this my head shoots up from what I am drawing, my mouth slightly agape and my eyes wide "Really do you mean it. If you're just going to pretend to be friends with me so I can do your homework I suck at everything but art" I say

"I do mean it Shizuru-san please I really want to be friends. I think you're cool" Ichigo said with an earnest grin

_I can't see her being the mean type. But what if she's a good actor? But what if she really wants to be friends give her a chance. _I mentally argue with myself. Eventually I decide to give her a chance "I would like that very much Momomiya-san. Thank you!" I say and hug her out of sheer joy _My first friend here. Thank you fate. _

"Yay! This is great! Shizuru-san just call me Ichigo ok? Everyone else does." Ichigo says _I think I like her. I don't think that it's an act. _My conscience tells me

"Here, you can call me Kiyomi" I say handing over the picture I drew of her

"Oh wow Sugoi! Your amazing you made me look so pretty" Her face lit up "Come on I want to go show Aoyama-kun" Ichigo said getting all excited

"Are you sure you want me to come with you also who's Aoyama-kun?" I ask a bit unsure

"Aoyama-kun is my boyfriend come on I'll introduce you to him. I promise he won't bite" Ichigo said convincingly

So I let myself be dragged off by Ichigo. To where Aoyama was having lunch.

"Aoyama-kun, look what Kiyomi drew for me? Isn't it great?"

"Yes its lovely Ichigo. Its Kiyomi Shizuru isn't it? I remember hearing that a new girl joined Ichigo's class. Shizuru-san I must say that you are very talented. What do you like to draw?"

"Me, you can just call me Kiyomi if you don't mind." I say stumbling over my words "I mainly draw animals and most other natural things since they are just so beautiful" I say looking down with embarrassment. _Why am I being so honest? Shouldn't I say I like drawing popular stuff? Then again what is popular to draw?_

"Ok Kiyomi, well you can call me Masaya. I agree animals and Nature are all so wonderful and beautiful. So tell me how did you and Ichigo become friends?" Masaya asks me

_Why doesn't Ichigo call him Masaya they are a couple after all. _"Err, well she just came up to me when I was drawing in the gardens and asked me to draw her. May I ask why you don't address Masaya as Masaya instead of Anyoma-kun?" I asked turning to Ichigo

"I don't know I just call him that in front of others, also there is another Masaya in this school." Ichigo said going red

"I guess I had better get going then. Sorry to intrude." I say and start to walk away.

Then a hand grabs my arm. "Where are you going Kiyomi? You're not leaving already are you? Please stay you're not being a burden." Ichigo asks hope filling her eyes

"I was going to go back to my tree; I mean the one I always sit under in the gardens. I don't want to interrupt you spending time with your boyfriend. I have enjoyed your company." I say

"Don't go, please. Anyway lunch break is almost over. Do you think sensei will let me swap desks?" Ichigo asks

"Okay, I will stay. That one I'm not sure of depends if he's in a bad mood and if there were jammy biscuits in the tin at lunch." I say a smile blooming across my face _someone actually wants my company even wants to sit next to me. _

"Jammy biscuits?" She asks confused

"Yeah, the staffs have a biscuit tin which they share and sensei likes the jammy ones. If there aren't any in there he gets grumpy. I overheard some of the other teachers talking about it. If you want we could try bribing him with jammy biscuits." I say laughing

"Yeah, I wonder if Keiichiro has any." Ichigo says

"Who is Keiichiro?" I ask puzzled

"Oh right he's my boss, you see I work in a Café called Café Mew Mew. It's the pink palace shaped building near the park. He makes the best desserts. I know after school I've got work but if I bring you along I'm sure he won't mind me spending time with you. Are you ok to come?"

"Café Mew Mew. I think I've seen it but I've never been there, every time I pass there are loads of people outside it, I don't really like crowds. But I will come but can I bring my sister with me? I can't leave her home alone."

Time skip after school at the café

"Nee-san, Ichigo-san is we almost there?" A small girl clutching Kiyomi's hand asked. Her hair pulled into two ponytails on each side of her head and secured with two cherry hair ties. She also had brown hair but it was darker than Kiyomi's.

"Almost, Mai. See that Pink building there? Well were going there. Ichigo works there so she invited us to come along." Kiyomi said smiling down at her younger sister

"Come on I know a shortcut through the park" Ichigo said and began to lead the little group towards the pink building which was just visible through the trees.

Upon entering the café Kiyomi and Mai were amazed to see that the inside was painted pink with white tables and chairs decorating the room.

"Ichigo, you're late! Care to explain?" A blonde haired man asked casually leaning against the wall his blue eyes fixed on Ichigo

"I brought some customers my new friend Kiyomi and her sister. Kiyomi had to pick up her sister after school. Gomen Ryou." Ichigo said obviously nervous under his piercing gaze

"Pudding, come show these young ladies to a table. Leave the ball." He muttered at the end

Leave the ball what's that all about? Then a girl a little older than Mai who was moving around the room on a giant ball serving guests. Upon the request she hopped off the ball leaving it in a far corner of the room.

"Hai, Ryou." The girl named Pudding ran over. She was wearing a yellow maid's outfit with a white apron. The yellow matched her hair and eyes. "Welcome to Café mew mew, I will be your waitress for today Pudding. Follow me while I take you to your seats." Pudding said a big smile on her face.

As Mai and Kiyomi took their seats at a white table with matching chairs the chair had little hearts on the back Pudding handed them menus. Looking around the café wasn't as busy as she expected.

"Nee-san I want a sundae. Can I Nee-san? Pwease" Mai asked pointing to the menu

"Ok, strawberry sundae or chocolate?" Kiyomi asked Mai

"Mai, want Strawberry Nee-san." Mai was almost bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. Normally after school we go straight home but today was different.

"Ok one strawberry sundae it is. Now what should I have Mai?" Kiyomi would often let Mai choose things it made Mai feel "big" as she put it.

"Me thinks Nee-san should have the strawberry cheesecake Nee-san likes cheesecake." Mai said after scanning the menu.

Then Ichigo came over dressed in a red maids outfit matching Puddings with her red hair hanging down by her face.

"Hi are you ready to order?" Ichigo asks us

"Hai, could I order a strawberry sundae, a strawberry cheesecake and a chocolate milkshake too please. Ichigo did your boss get mad at you for being late. I'll tell him it's my fault I asked you to wait." I say giving a sympathetic look to her

"He was a little mad, but since I brought new customers he was more forgiving, Ryou can be such a meanie. No, don't do that I wanted you to come." Ichigo says pulling our order from her notebook

"Ryou? You said your boss was Keiichirô." Kiyomi said truthfully

"Oh right I didn't explain it properly did i? Ryou and Keiichirô are business partners they run this place together."

"Ok, two actual grown men run a pink café. Holds on there more than business partner's right, are they like a couple or married? I've not met very many gay people before." I say giggling

"No, I assure I am perfectly straight and so is Keiichirô, unless he's not telling me something." The blond haired boss was standing right next to Ichigo

"Ahhh" Ichigo screamed jumping backwards knocking into Pudding who had several desserts balanced on sticks with the plates spinning.

As Ichigo knocked into Pudding everything seemed to go in slow motion as the desserts fell on me and some of the plates shattered as they hit the floor.

"Ryou, that was all your fault. You surprised me!" Ichigo yelled as I sat there in utter shock

"Um, miss are you ok." A green haired girl was by my side with paper napkins trying to wipe some Ice cream from my face.

The most embarrassing moment of my life. I sat there in utter shock while practically the whole Café turned to stare at me.

I gulped trying to stop a lump forming in my throat. "Yes I'm fine. Sorry Ichigo but I will be going now. Come on Mai, I'll get you ice cream another time." Tears started to blur my vision

"No! Nee-san Mai wants to stay and have ice cream." Mai sat pouting with her arms crossed

"Mai, come on" I said through gritted teeth

"No" she said glaring at me

Then the tears overflowed and I ran to the toilets which were opposite to the table. _I don't want anyone to see me cry._

Sitting there in silence I let a few sobs escape me. To try calm myself I try to focus on un-related events, I start to remember a re-occuring dream I have.

_Flashback_

I'm stood there in the snow everything is covered in snow even the few trees that I can see. I see a white fox and her cub making their way through the snow as a blizzard begins to form. The cub gets separated from its mother, I can't see it anywhere. It comes over to me and I can see its shivering, I scoop it up and take off my coat as we shelter under a nearby tree while the blizzard blows over. I check on the cub to see its sound asleep curled happily in my coat. It's so cold but the fox cub needs the coat more than me since I have a woolly jumper on.

Normally it ends there but as I look back I remember something more. The Blizzard eventually subsides and the fox cub wakes up and crawls out of my coat. I can see the way its jet black nose and shiny black eyes contrast against its white fur. It jumps into my arms which I have wrapped around me to keep the heat in I feel its silky soft fur against my skin. Then the cub jumps up, I should be afraid it's a wild animal but I'm not, then it licks my nose. That surprised me, but it also makes me giggle how magical that moment is. I hear the mother barks in the distance and so does the fox. It climbs back on to my lap and is about to jump off when it looks back and me and says "Thank you Kiyomi , I better go my mother's worried. See you soon" and before I can reply the little cub has blended in with the snow.

Then I woke up.

Flashback end

"Kiyomi? Kiyomi? I saw you come in here, come on out." The voice says it belongs to Ichigo

"I've got a change of clothes I'm always knocking into things so I keep a spare set here and you're about my size. Please come out. Pudding didn't mean to and it was Ryous fault anyway." Ichigo coaxes me

I let out a sigh and wipe the remainder of the tears away. And unlock the door.

"Kiyomi!" I'm practicly jumped on when I leave the safety of the toilet. Its Pudding.

"Pudding-chan is sorry, she didn't mean to get Kiyomi-chan dirty and Mai-chan wanted you to come out and now you have. Pudding-chan must tell Mai-chan." Pudding rushed out and then ran off

I give a nervous laugh and turn to Ichigo "What was that all about?" I ask her

"Beats me." She replies "come with me ive got some spare cloths lets get you out of them. Im sure you want to clean up."

I follow Ichigo to the locker room where the girls get changed for work and wash all the Ice cream from my hair and face.

_Meanwhile_

"Keiichirô" a certain blond haired and blue eyed man says "come here. Look at the readings this is giving off, it seems there is a new mew mew."

Keiichirô comes over and looks at the readings "yes, it would seem so. Which customer is it?"

"The brown haired wimp, the one that Pudding spilled desserts all over."

"Ryou, don't you think it's a little unfair to class her as a wimp. She just got publicly humiliated in front of everyone, she was upset. Anyway Ichigo is sorting her out." Keiichirô said.

"So how do we tell her? I think we leave it to mini mew, we don't have to listen to any whining." Ryou said scowling

"Why not? We don't know how she'll react." Then turning to mini mew he gave him his orders.

Back with Kiyomi

"There, that's better you know Kiyomi you look really nice when you let your hair down. You should have it like that more often." Ichigo said to Kiyomi who was now dressed in white skirt with a blue t-shirt and a denim jacket.

"I don't know." Kiyomi said shyly looking down at the floor

"Why not its really pretty." Ichigo asked tilting her head. As she finished changing

"Well people thought I was showing off in my last school and teased me for it. Also why are you getting changed?" Kiyomi said

"End of my shift the café's closing now. Why don't you come to my house for a while? You and Mai."Ichigo said

Just as the girls finished getting changed a scream was heard coming from the dining area.

Kiyomi knew that scream anywhere she'd only heard it once in the fire that killed her parents "Mai!"

RL Kiyomi: Please review I want to know what you think. I've always wanted to do a TMM fanfic and now I have a plot!


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyomi RL: So did you like the first chapter I'm writing this before I've had any reviews so let's hope I have lots of people to thank at the end :D

Kiyomi OC: yes, I'm famous now thank you Kiyomi RL!

Mai: Enough I want to see what happens

Kish: When do I come in?

Kiyomi RL: When I decide

Mai: Nee-san why is there a green haired elf in the room?

Kish: I'm not an elf I'm what you call an alien

Mai: No you're not you're an elf

Pai: Kiyomi Shizuru the one writing this doesn't own anything just her OC's and the ideas in the story

-Story Start-Chapter 2-

Normal POV

Just as the girls finished getting changed a scream was heard coming from the dining area.

Kiyomi knew that scream anywhere she'd only heard it once in the fire that killed her parents "Mai!"

Running into the room she saw tables tipped over and some strange giant animal. Except it didn't look normal its colours were strange and it had patterns all over it.

There was a floating boy there with green hair and pointy ears he shouted "Go chimera animal!" and the chimera animal as he called it, went charging towards where Kiyomi was .

Panicking she looked around for some kind of weapon to defend herself with and spotted Mai. Pudding dressed in some yellow outfit with ears and a tail was kneeling next to Mai behind a table hiding from the chimera animal. I start to run towards her but the chimera animal gets in front of me. Strangely it resembles a bear despite its size and un-natural markings. I gasp as it swings its giant paw towards me I try to dodge out of its reach but I can't. The full force of its swing hits my front sending my flying against the wall.

Kiyomi POV

I hit the wall with a smack I feel myself slump against it. I'm dazed and in shock I hear voices calling my name but I can't do anything to reply.

"Nee-san!" Mai cries and begins to run over to where Kiyomi is slumped

"Mai-chan" Pudding runs to Mai whose path has been blocked by the chimera animal

"Ooh what do we have here? Another little soul, yours should make a nice chimera" The green haired floating boy said

"Leave her alone; Pudding will look after you Mai!" Pudding shouted to mai who was behind her.

Another crash was heard from another room where the other girls were battling other chimera animals.

Kish teleported behind pudding and Mai while pudding was distracted in battling thee chimera animal, smirking he floated behind Mai and blew gently on her neck.

"Ahhh!" Mai squeaked turning around to see the green haired boy who had long elf like ears

"Leave me alone weird elf boy!" Mai said and kicked out at him

Kish easily dodged it. "Ooh you are naughty, just like the monkey girl." He said "by the way I'm not an elf; I'm an alien as you call them. Not that you really need to know."

Raising a hand in front of him he began to try and pull Mai's soul out so he could put it into a chimera animal.

"Mai!" Ichigo had managed to escape from the other chimera animal and left the other mews to deal with it.

Running up behind the alien boy floating with his back to her, Ichigo jumped on him. Trying to stop him taking Mai's soul. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms pulling his arms to his side she shouted, a little too loudly for Kish's sensitive ears "Mai, run! Take your Nee-san too." As she struggled to keep a grip on the alien boy.

"Oh does my little kitten seek affection? You should have told me Koneko-chan I'm always happy to play with you" Kish murmured

"Get lost, perverted alien freak."Ichigo hissed jumping backwards off him and landing on her feet with her cat reflexes

Meanwhile Mai rushed over too where Kiyomi was slumped. Kiyomi hadn't lost consciousness just paralysed with fear. "Nee-san, Ichigo-san said we should go and there's a green haired elf Ichigo's turned into a cat girl and pudding has ears and a tail. This place is weird I wanna go home Nee-san." Mai said trying to get her sister to move.

"Someone get Mai and Kiyomi out. Ryou Keiichirô?" Ichigo yelled but failed to get anyone's attention but Kish's

Taking in what was going on around her; Kiyomi saw Pudding and Ichigo fighting a big bear like creature. Then the green haired elf came over to where Mai was kneeling by me.

"Seems like my Koneko-chan is fond of you two, I think I should have some fun." He said wickedly as his two daggers (swords?) appeared in his hands "Hey Koneko-chan, you should keep better watch of your pets." Kish laughed evilly. Grabbing Mai he held her in front of him and pointed a dagger to her throat. "Declare your love for me Koneko-chan or Kiddie here dies."

Mai gave a terrified whimper "Nee-san"

At the threat of Mai's life Ichigo looked up from her battle with the chimera animal and was caught off guard as she only just got out of the way in time as its paw came crashing down on the cafe floor.

"Kish, please put Mai down. She has nothing to do with this neither does Kiyomi please" Ichigo begged

"No can do Kitty cat, declare your love for me if you value their lives that much." Kish said darkly

"Nee-san!" Mai yelled

This brought Kiyomi to her senses. Staggering into an upright position she wavered and lunged at Kish who easily moved out of the way of Kiyomi and gave her a light shove causing her to trip. As Mai yelled Kish's expression turned murderous.

"Stop yelling you little brat. Or I'll kill you right here right now or should I kill Nee-san first" He hissed mocking Mai's voice "I've got sensitive ears you know" he muttered

"Kish, I mean it put her down. Please she's only an innocent kid" Ichigo begged Kish

"Nope Koneko-chan, which one will it be? I have all day to wait but I'd rather you tell me now my love." Kish sneered at her tauntingly

Ichigo lunged at him but before she got to him the chimera animal let out a deafening roar causing her to lose her balance, when a giant paw hit her back causing her to hit the floor.

At this Kish pressed his Dagger closer to Mai's throat , causing her to cry and struggle to no avail.

Kiyomi was trying to push herself up into a standing position despite her legs shaking uncontrollably. When she felt something land by her hand. Looking around she saw a pink almost heart shaped little robot with ears and a tail looking at her.

"What the…" Kiyomi whispered

"Me Mini Mew, Mini Mew needs to give Kiyomi this and a message: Listen to your heart you will know what to do with this. Mini Mew!" The little robot said hovering by Kiyomi dropping a round pebble like object next to her and then flew off.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kiyomi asked Mini mew but the little robot was gone. She picked up the object mini mew gave her, she didn't know what it was a mew pendant. Looking at the little yellow object in her palm she brought it towards her chest and kissed it. Then the words came to her without even thinking "Mew Mew Arctic Metamorphosis!"At this a bright white light surrounded her.

Embracing it she expected that it would be cold but it warmed her heart and everything felt like it would be ok. Her long brown hair swirled around her with golden highlights appearing, a pair of white furry ears appeared on the top of her head. Starting at her feet a pair of Knee high white furry boots appeared clinging to her calves and secured with little blue ribbons on top, a blue and white garter appeared on her right leg, a two tone blue and white mini skirt resting on her hips. Next covering her upper half came a blue crop top, with puffy sleeves covering her shoulders, but leaving the space in between the top and the skirt bare showing her naval. White elbow length furry gloves covered both arms and the majority of her hands except for her fingers, secured just below the elbows by blue ribbons again. Lastly she felt a long furry tail swirl around her.

At this everyone had stopped fighting to turn to look at Kiyomi. Even Kish and his Chimera animal.

"Nee-san!" Mai yelled (limited vocabulary lol) seeing an opportunity to get out of Kish's grasp while he was distracted. Jumping down she ran over to Kiyomi and hid behind her hugging her from behind. "Nee-san why you have ears and a tail?" she asked and then for no apparent reason began to hug Kiyomi's legs because of the furry boots "Nee-san's boots are cuddly like my teddy bear" Mai beamed at her from the floor.

"What in the name of Cyniclon kind?" Kish exclaims his expression full of shock. Then he realizes that Mai is gone. "Oi, brat get back here, I need Koneko-chan to confess her love to me." He yells angrily

"No. I'm going to tell Santa about you bad elf and he's going to fire you." Mai said. Not quite understanding that Kish isn't an elf and doesn't work for Santa.

"For the last flaming time, I'm not a flaming elf!" Kish yells and lunges for Mai with his Dragon swords.

"Eep!" Mai squeaks hiding behind Kiyomi further.

"Arctic block!" Kiyomi shouts in a chilling cold tone as a blue snowflake shaped ornament appears in her hands and brings up a thick sheet of ice in front of the two girls.

_Damned Mew Mew. I would have my confession by now if it wasn't for her. _Kish angrily thought, as he brought his dragon swords down on the sheet of ice but barley making a scratch on it. "Go chimera animal attack the new mew!" he shouted his rage getting the better of him.

The chimera animal lunged at Mai and Kiyomi but Kiyomi jumped out of the way picking Mai up and taking her with her.

All of a sudden Kish appeared behind Kiyomi, but having the sharp senses of a fox she managed push Mai out of the way, just as Kish slashed at her back with his dragon swords causing her to fall off balance and land harshly on the floor. As soon as she hit the floor Kiyomi jumped up and got back to where Mai was so she could protect her.

"Hey Inu, let's have some fun" Kish's creepy voice filled Kiyomi's sensitive fox ears.

Trying to work out from where the sound was coming from she tilted her ears back and forth, then the air behind her rippled as a certain green haired alien teleported behind her.

"I am not a Dog Baka, I am a Kitsune a fox. Why are you such a coward attacking an opponent's back and targeting small children. You picked the wrong person to mess with." She hissed a new found confidence

"Okay foxy whatever you say. Anyway it's not being a coward its knowing your opponents weakness, you should know never leave your back exposed." He laughed clearly enjoying himself as he flew behind her. Holding his dragon swords to her throat "See there's no way you can win against a warrior like me." He taunted

At this Kiyomi saw red, ever so slowly she lifted up her right leg and tried kick him where it would have most effect but hit his stomach instead . As he doubled over Kiyomi shoved his arms aside and lightly sprung up jumping away."Just get lost and leave." Kiyomi stated with anger in her voice.

Recovering rather quickly from the kick to the stomach he answered "Nope, you're not so bad looking you know foxy. Fancy a smooch?" His eyes turning wild

"Get lost perv." She said while dodging his attack

"Fine if you want to be that way. Chimera animal! Don't just stand there destroy the Mews!" Kish yelled obviously not pleased that the chimera animal was just stood there awaiting orders.

"Not a chance." Kiyomi hissed ignoring the sharp stinging pain coming from her back and the throbbing where the chimera animal had hit her.

Stopping moving she stood up straight and held out her arms "Arashi no burizādo" _(Stormy Blizzard) _she murmured quietly. As she said this she drew her arms in and closed her eyes. Rapidly she began to move her hands around in a spherical shape gradually little white flecks whirling round the inner part of the sphere stormy grey clouds could be seen towards the top. "This is your last warning now leave!" At this she undid her hands from the sphere and yelled in a strong voice "Arashi no burizādo kōgeki!"(_Stormy Blizzard Attack!) And pushed it towards the spot where Kish and his chimera animal were._

"What is that? Too bad it won't hurt me, ha I live in a land where there is a constant raging blizzard." Kish simply flew into it. What couldn't be seen through the thick raging snow was that Kish's expression changed. Everywhere the snow touched began to burn him, he felt the presence of his chimera animal disappeared no doubt that robot would have already returned the spirit to its owner, that robot moves fast. Seeing that it was pointless to continue (Since someone forgot his infusers which make chimera animals) teleported away.

At this the blizzard began to fade leaving everyone unharmed (since it only harmed the targets it was intended for). Finding herself back in Ichigo's spare cloths, Kiyomi looked up and found all the mews in one room back in their normal cloths too.

"What? What just happened? None of that was real was it? It was a dream or hallucination it has to be." Kiyomi said barely above a whisper. Shock evident on her face.

"Nope, you're a mew so you gotta put up and Shut Up." The blonde haired boy said

"Now Ryou, can you please be a little nicer to Kiyomi. Its allot to take in." Keiichirô said then turning to look at Kiyomi "Miss Shizuru, would you please follow me to the back? I'm sure you could do with a sit down and also I guess we should explain what is going on."

"I'm coming too, I can help explain." Ichigo said

"Mai wants to go with nee-san" the little girl piped up while hiding behind pudding since Ryou was glaring at her "Blond bimbo scares me"

"Runt who said I was a blond bimbo you can't stereotype people by their hair colour!" A rather angry Ryou yelled

"Ryou, don't yell at her please? She's not old enough to understand." Lettuce said meekly while trying to comfort Mai who was now crying because she was yelled at.

"Nee-san, did you get hurt fighting the elf man and protecting me?" Mai suddenly questioned recalling the moment where Kish slashed her with his dragon swords.

"Just a little scratch Squirt, don't worry about it." Kiyomi said squatting down in front of Mai and ruffling her hair

"Nee-san don't call me squirt" Mai pouted

"Okay, Squirt." Kiyomi replied jokingly

"Nee, you need to sort it out before it goes all icky." Mai whined

"When we get home I will I won't call you squirt anymore how's that?" smiling down on her younger sister, she acted mature for her age.

"Good." She laughed

"Um, Kiyomi are you sure you're feeling ok you look a little pale?" Ichigo suddenly said causing everyone to look in her direction

Going red at the sudden attention "Yes I'm fine, no need to worry about me" and began to rub the back of her neck nervously.

"Miss Shizuru, come through to the back please. If you want I can take a look being a chef and all I do have a first aider's licence. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Keiichirô asked in his gentle manner

"Um, it's really ok no need it doesn't hurt at all thanks you for your kind offer." She said bowing

"Oh just get it looked at, I can tell you he's not an axe murder." Ryou piped up grouchily

"Yeah, its Ryou you've got to look out for, he isn't the friendliest of people." Ichigo laughed out

"Its fine thank you Ryou-san I can sort it." Kiyomi stubbornly replied

At this a dark shadow cast itself over Ryou's face "Your getting it looked at right here right now" and before she could reply, he scooped her up bridal style and took her through to the back.

When Ryou picked her up Kiyomi thrashed and kicked out at him trying to prize his arms for her but to no avail. When he finally loosened his grip Kiyomi immediately jumped out of his arms he face taking on a new more vibrant shade of red. Bearing in mind she was taller than Ichigo so the skirt was much shorter than it would be normally and her knee length socks were covered in some kind of sauce also she didn't shave her legs this morning like she normally did.

"Pervert" she muttered under her breath as some of the other girls came in with Keiichirô

Sitting down in one of the cosy looking arm chairs she seemed to be in some kind of living area, as it had a homely feel to it and made her feel a bit more comfortable.

"Sorry about that Miss Shizuru, Ryou seems to stick by the phrase actions speak louder than words. Now is there anything I can get for you? How about a cocoa it's very good for when you've had a shock especially like you have." Keiichiro said

Not wanting to disappoint she agreed. Well she couldn't really refuse his puppy dog eyes.

Not long after he came back in and said Ryou would bring it in, in a moment he was just getting Mai some milk and cookies, while she played with pudding. Those two had become really close.

Meanwhile Keiichiro began to explain everything about the mews and how her DNA seemed to be infused with that of an Arctic fox. Although the other mews DNA was infused with red data animals which are critically endangered species, she is the only mew who is matched up with an animal which isn't a red data animal. Also how her powers seemed to be related to the element of ice which was the fox's natural environment.

Halfway through Ryou came in with the Cocoa and was acting suspiciously.

"So Miss Shizuru would you mind if I take a look at the scratch on your back? Just as a precaution to make sure that it's clean and all that." Keiichiro kindly asked.

Seeing through his Mr. Nice guy demeanour she obstinately replied "Nope, I can deal with it myself." Although she didn't feel exactly on top of the world she wasn't going to give in.

Drinking the cocoa was like heaven in a cup, he could really make this stuff. It was so sweet but not overly and it was smooth and creamy too. Before she even realised she finished the cup. "Thank you Keiichiro-san, you make an excellent Cocoa." Kiyomi acknowledged him.

Looking up she found Ryou watching her from his spot in the corner of the room "What? Why are you giving me that look?" she asked him as a small smile appeared on his face. Then he held up his hand with all five digits pointing out. One by one he lowered each digit, as he did this a spell of tiredness seemed to take over. By the time he had lowered all of the digits on his hand she was asleep.

"Ryou. You spiked her drink didn't you?" Keiichiro turned around looking Ryou right in the eye

Shifting nervously under his partners gaze eventually he nodded. "Only so you could treat the scratch on her back. I've got a feeling its more than she's making it out to be."

"True but was it really needed to spike her drink? She isn't going to trust us now." Keiichiro said

Meanwhile in the other room Pudding was teaching Mai how to walk on a ball, while all the other mews were discussing about what went on.

"I think I'm going to check on Kiyomi, I've got a feeling Ryous up to no good." Ichigo said standing up

Upon entry to the living area, Ichigo found Kiyomi asleep in a chair. Giving her a shake to try waking her up she couldn't, checking that she was still breathing Ichigo was relieved. "Keiichiro! Kiyomi is asleep and wont wake up!" she shouted panicking

"Yes I know." Keiichirô said

"Why what's wrong with her? Should I call the doctor?" Ichigo said anxiously

"No, that's not needed. She is asleep because Ryou spiked her drink." Keiichirô plainly stated

"He what! Ryou get your but in here now before I drag it in!" Ichigo yelled

"Coming, where's the fire?" he said as he sauntered in

"You drugged Kiyomi! How could you? Why did you do it?" Ichigo yelled as she let her anger take over

"Yes I did but drug is such a harsh word I only mixed in a sleeping tablet with her cocoa." Not answering Ichigo's questions

"You drugged her you Baka! You're lucky I don't go all mew on you and scratch your eyes out!"

"Shut up Baka." He plainly stated and walked off

Kiyomi RL: okay so that's it for this chapter hope you liked it. Please review only had one review from one of my besties Dawnsnow :D thank you Dawnsnow.

Kish: I didn't, me and Koneko chan had barley any time in it

Minto; how do you think me and Onee-sama feel we didn't even make an appearance

Zakuro: I don't mind not being in the spotlight for once.

Ichigo: Kish don't whine

Mai: weirdo elf

Kish: shut up midget!

Kiyomi OC: *sweat drop*

Kiyomi RL: All reviewers get Cookies and free photos of Kish in the shower XD

Kish: Cos I'm so Smexy.

Pai: He's not vain is he?

Taruto: No. I'm being sarcastic. He is so big headed his head may explode

Everyone apart from Kish bursts out laughing. Kish is too busy looking in the mirror at his fit abs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiyomi RL: okay so I hope people are enjoying this fanfic but I want people to review please! Also this was meant to be a birthday update but uni said otherwise. But on a plus side I got to go on and educational but fun day trip to a safari park: D since I'm studying animal behaviour that

Kish: don't whine

Kiyomi Rl: shut it alien perv

Mai: Nee, what's a perv?

Kiyomi OC: you're too young to know.

Kiyomi RL: Kish do the disclaimer

Kish: don't want to

Kiyomi RL: do it

Kish: Fine KiyomiShizuru the fanfic writer doesn't own TMM or any of the characters *cough* thankfully *cough*

Kiyomi RL: Oi I heard that!

Kish: so. What you gonna do

Kiyomi RL: this. *Brings out a cricket bat*

Mai: And on with the story

Phrases/ words and meanings:

Inu-dog Kitsune-Fox Neko-cat Koneko-Kitten Baka-idiot Kiyomi-Pure Beauty Mai-ocean Ichigo-Strawberry Onee-san/Nee-san a way of referring to an older sibling

-Chapter 3-

Kiyomi POV

I warm feeling envelopes my body, I feel so relaxed and like all my worries have disappeared. To sum it up I feel peaceful. A soft voice speaks out around me. I look around to see where it is coming from to find I am totally alone.

"Kiyomi, you have inherited a gift. The gift of Magic, when you transformed into your alternate mew form, your gift which has remained dormant was activated due to the slight change in your genetic composition." The mysterious voice speaks out. Strangely I don't fear this voice; it has a warm feel to it.

"I don't understand, I can use magic?" I say my thoughts broadcasting without me moving my lips.

"Yes, you can use magic. I don't see what is difficult to understand. Your magic is a gift to be embraced but it should also be used wisely. I am sure that you understand the conditions in which magic should be used, but I will be here to guide you." The voice says I get a feeling the speaker is female but I can't be sure

"I mean it's a shock for me. By conditions do you mean things like, not to use it for love, to bring back dead and not to use it for selfish matters?" I think learning how to control my thoughts

"You are correct in the conditions. Maybe you will not need as much guidance as I thought." The voice says

"Do you mind me asking who are you? And how I can hear you but not see you?"

"No, you could say that you know me from the past and that I am a part of you in your mind." It says

"That doesn't really explain much care to expand?" I ask daringly

"All I can say is that we have met previously and I am sure we will meet again, but I must insist that you keep your abilities hidden unless they are needed. You may be wondering what kind of magic you can do, your magic is focused around the element of ice and snow allowing you to create barriers but also to defend yourself when needed. I must go. Remember my words."

"Wait! Don't go. I have no idea how to control it." I say not wanting to be alone

"You will know, when the time comes." And at that the presence of the voice began to fade.

At the same time I also came back to reality. I still felt warm and peaceful. Taking a breath in my eyes started to open to reveal light. I let out a groan as I felt my head begin to throb. Moving my arm and reaching it to my head I moved my position slightly and my back began to throb. Memories of that incident came back. How I fought with an alien to protect Mai, how I made friends and then something else afterwards I try to think back to what happened. I blink rapidly to adjust to the brightness of my surroundings. I can feel I'm lain down in a bed. But where? I can hear voices in the distance I can just make out what they are saying.

"But, I want to see Onee-chan. Please Ichigo-san." A little girl's voice from the sound of it

"I know Mai but Keiichiro and Ryou said we should let her get some rest while she recovers. Come on I'll take you back to your room." The more mature voice of Ichigo says

"No I want to see her. I will see her." Mai's voice says

Then I hear the door open and turn in the direction of the sound. I see Mai and Ichigo stroll into the room.

"Nee-san, Mai was so worried about you." Mai jumped on her wrapping her arms around my neck

"Kiyomi, it's a relief to see you're awake." Then she muttered something that sounded like "Stupid blonde jerk is going to pay."

"Ok, so I have a few questions. 1 where am I? 2 why am I here? 3 what happened since my head is pounding but I know about the aliens and stuff." I say clutching my throbbing head

"Well, you're at Minto's house. You see her family is rich and she has loads of spare rooms and we thought we should have a sleepover so the girls could get introduced to you. That kind of answers the first 2 questions and the third well em I don't know how to explain this. You remember Ryou and Keiichirô don't you well, Keiichirô told me that he was talking with you to explain everything and he made Cocoa and when he left the kitchen Ryou went in and put some sleeping tablets in your cocoa and here you are." Ichigo rushed out nervously

"Well, first of all I'm sure we can easily get our own back on Blondie. What do you think Mai?" I said trying and failing to suppress a few hesitant giggles

"Yeah! We'll get him good!" Mai yelled jumping up and down excitedly

Meanwhile with the aliens :D

Kish POV

"So there is a new mew?" Pai asks me wanting to confirm

"Yes, I swear I am not messing you around." I say in my defence

"You better not be. I don't want you wasting my time again." Pai says emotionless

"It's weird she seems to be just as powerful as my Koneko-chan." I say _grr she got on my nerves undermining me like that. The show off. How dare she._

"Continue." Pai responds

"Well, she seems to have control over the element of ice. Her name is Kiyomi. Also she attacked without using a weapon." I say obviously getting Pais interest

"Hmm, for now Kish I am assigning you to keep an eye on the mews especially the new one. But do not engage with them unless I say. When it is time to confront them separate the new mew so I can observe her attacks and see if it is anything to concern our mission." in his emotionless tone. Knowing full well that Kish wouldn't pay attention to the order and engage with the new mew but by doing this he would also find weaknesses to her and a way to defeat them. In the name of Deep Blue-sama the mews will be defeated

"Hai, you got my word on it." I say earnestly although I think I may pay a visit to my foxy and Koneko-chan. Then I teleport away with the perfect destination in mind.

Mews

Kiyomi POV

Turns out last night while I was 'Asleep' Keiichirô had cleaned up the wound on my back where seaweed head slashed me. Turns out it was bigger than I originally thought. Also Mai told them our address and since Miyako my foster mother doesn't get home until late they picked up some of our stuff. I honestly have no idea how they got in since Mai said that she couldn't find the house keys in my bag. But apparently Ryou was in charge of it and no-one knows how he got in my house. Thankfully today was a Saturday so I had no school.

Jumping out of bed I walked to the bathroom and had a shower, seriously a shower never felt so good, but then came the tricky bit changing the dressing on my back. Thankfully Ichigo came in when I was trying to re-dress it and offered to help. _Have you ever tried putting a dressing on your own back? It's not easy at all._ Anyway turns out that its healing really quickly. It's kind of annoying though since with a wound like that I'm going to have either stop my gymnastics completely or go easy on it for a while _that should be fun explaining it to my instructor._

Anyway I went down to breakfast _Well I was dragged to breakfast by Mai. I don't normally have breakfast when I do its only a piece of fruit._ Anyway I sat at the table with Ichigo on my right and Mai on my left. Grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit I sat back down just in time to see Pudding running towards us. I watch in awe as just before she reaches the table she jumps and flips over the table grabbing the box of cereal and landing in her seat on the other side of the table with nothing spilt.

"Wow Pudding! How did you do that!" My thoughts escaping into words another reason why I'm not the most popular of people. Its unintentional but people think it's weird.

"Its really easy to do and fun Pudding show you if you like." She beamed with a bit of cereal on her upper lip _She reminds me of Mai in so many ways. _

"Hai, I do gymnastics so hopefully it shouldn't be too difficult." I say. _You never know you may even impress sensei. Nah that'll never happen._

Anyway after a while Keiichiro comes in to join us for breakfast. I wonder did he actually stay here over night or not. Random thought again. Anyway I'm meant to be mad at him, well Ryou mainly but still they're partners. I mean Business Partners not as in you know partner partners as in a couple!

As I'm finishing my apple (I'm a really slow eater) Ryou comes in. So I glare at him giving my best `you're dead' look along with Ichigo. We both end up in fits of laughter since we both know we're looking daggers at him and his emotionless mask of a face remains un-changed.

"Girls, since most of you are almost done with breakfast I will expect you at the café within half an hour." Ryou says and then walks out of the room. Then his head pops back in. "That means you too Kiyomi." And then he walks off again, grr that guy is so dead.

Anyway "Why do I need to go to the café?" there I go again thinking aloud.

"Well Miss Shizuru, you're a mew and all the mews work in the café. Also as of late it has been a little busier than usual so we could do with the help." Keiichirô says tilting his head so his hair flops to one side. _Oh no if he thinks he's charming his way out of this he's got another thing coming. _

"GomenDemo_, _I'm sure there is someone more suitable for the job anyway I'll just scare people away." I say trying to work out a decent excuse

"We could really use the extra help, also did I mention it is a paid position." His eyes turning to me and silently pleading

"It would be nice to have you around the café Kiyomi. It can get a bit lonely when everyone's busy and if you're there hopefully we won't have to work so hard." Ichigo says

"I would like it very much if you would join us in working." Lettuce pipes up meekly

"It would be a pleasant to have afternoon tea with some company." Minto says. Ironically in between taking sips of her tea.

"Pudding wants Kiyomi-nee to come to work with her too!" the little acrobat begged with big puppy eyes

"Hn." Zakuro says nodding

"Okay Okay, fine I accept." I say a little huffily. Then again I've always wanted to get a job. Little did I know I would live to regret it.

Later that day at the Café

Kiyomi POV

I stand in the changing room trying to pluck up the courage to step out of the safety and protection it gives me. Now wearing a maid's uniform, it is black with a white apron on the front. I'm also wearing knee length white socks, which make my legs feel a little warmer since this skirt is so damn short! I keep tugging on it to pull it down but to no avail it's still too short for my liking. Trust my luck eh? Everyone else gets a nice colour Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple and Green. While I get Black, emo colour. But then again at least it shouldn't stain since its black also knowing me it's bound to happen. I take a deep breath in and adjust the head band on my head and smooth my long brown hair down, yes I'm wearing it down but it won't stay neat if I tie it back.

"Come on Kiyomi!" I can hear Ichigo yelling goodness she has a loud voice.

"Coming!" I reply anxiously

Taking a deep breath in I brave what awaits me outside of the room. Stepping out I see all of the girls lined up in their Maids uniforms. Mai is play-dating with a friend of hers and I'll pick her up later. Keiichiro and Ryou are also there. Ryou looks like he would rather be watching paint dry and Keiichiro looks just as excited as the girls. For a minute we stand there in silence. Until I break it.

"Is it ok?" I ask worriedly, it better be okay otherwise I'm getting back in my T-Shirt and jeans.

"Wow Kiyomi! You look amazing!" Ichigo squeals jumping on me and embracing me a hug

"It suits you." Minto says smiling

"Sugoi! Nee you look so Kawaii!" _Kawaii-Cute Sugoi-awesome _the little monkey exclaims

"Kiyomi, you look wonderful" Lettuce says smiling

"You have the legs for it." Zakuro states

"Ladies I think business may pick up around here soon." Keiichiro says

"Why's that?" Ichigo asks

"Well when people hear that a really cute new waitress is working here, everyone will want to come and see, and once they see how cute our Kiyomi is they will become a regular customer in the hope to see her every time they come." Keiichiro says

The blush I already had deepened from a light pink to tomato red. "Eto... Arigato everyone, demo it doesn't look that good." I say _Eto-um Arigato- thank you Demo-but _

"It does, you look amazing. Really you do tell her Ryou." Ichigo says

I turn to look at Ryou my eyes question filled. But then I look down since his face remains unchanged. My fringe shades out my eyes "You don't like it do you?" I say

He looks at me with a scowl. I find it really un-comfortable to be under his stern gaze. "Say something and be honest." I mumble "Please. I know you don't like me but just do that little favour for me." Tears start to well up in my eyes but I lower my head so my fringe hides my eyes and my tears as long as they don't spill over. The seconds pass and the tears increase making my vision all blurry.

_Flash back_

"_Yuki, Amy comes on. I've got the house to myself this afternoon. It's been ages since we spent time together." I say excitedly pulling my two best friends in for a hug. _

_But they don't relax into the hug. Both of them stiffen up and pull themselves out of it. _

"_What's up?" I ask worriedly this never happens._

"_Kiyomi, I don't think we should hang around together anymore." Yuki says straight to the point_

_I stood there in shock my best friends; don't actually want to be my best friends._

"_Yes, we think it's for the best. It's just you're so different from us and also you attract unwanted attention, negative attention."Amy adds on_

"_It's not my fault they pick on me." I say in protest. "I try to fit in."_

"_But you don't. That's the point. No matter how you try you will never be one of us." A new voice says. Its Rose a new girl to the school but also the most popular, she seems to have disliked me from the moment we met. _

"_Rose is right. You don't fit in, you should stick to what your good at and that is just being weird." Amy says _

_At this point tears are spilling from my eyes uncontrollably. _

"_But." I manage to get out_

"_You're not wanted here. Don't you get it?" Rose sneers _

_Then they walk off together the three of them arm in arm. It makes me think that's just how we used to be. Together forever that was our motto. Turns out that was a big joke. _

_I got pretty depressed after that I didn't have any other friends and all my 'so called' friends at school didn't bother about me either. _

_When I left the orphanage and moved away no-one for the orphanage has bothered to contact me since. Not one letter email phone call or text. _

_Flashback end._

Finally the first tear slides down my cheek and drops of hitting the floor with a minute splash. This could be heard through the deafening silence.

"Ryou, you made her upset. Just answer her." Ichigo says getting protective of me. Wrapping her arms around me.

_Will she betray me like Rose did? Like Yuki and Amy? No she wouldn't shes too nice everyone is. I feel like I fit in here. Fully with the whole of my heart. _I'm mentally arguing with myself.

"Ryou!" Pudding hisses at him

"It looks okay… I guess…" He says .through my tear filled eyes I see him look up at me and just for a moment a hue of pink sets in his cheeks before he pushes himself off the wall and walks away.

"Arigato… Demo, you better not be lying." I say audibly but then I add to it "Watch your back Baka." I whisper

End of chap

Kiyomi Rl: so what did you think? Please let me know. Thanks to everyone who has favourite and followed this but please **Review!***Gets down on knees and begs.* Please please please.

Kish: Urasai Baka. _Shut up idiot._

Tart: agreed.

Pudding: Don't be mean to nee-san Tart

Tart: whatever.

Mai: Kiyomi doesn't own this anime or the characters again.

Kiyomi Rl: this was meant to be published on the thirteenth on my birthday but its a day late since it wasn't finished.

Ichigo: As a birthday wish Kiyomi wishes for people to review ^/^

Kiyomi OC: Happy birthday ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 tmm

Kiyomi point of view

It's been a few days since I found out I was a mew. I'm still adjusting to the idea also everyone was saying about my mew form and how different I looked. I have no idea about it really I mean I know a few things like I had ears and a tail but I don't really know that much since it was pretty much a blur and also my main focus was Mai. The wound that alien/elf dude made is healing quite quickly, it wasn't deep but it was long. I've been able to skip gym class at school for a while since I went to the doctor the other day. When he asked what happened I told him that I had caught my back on a sharp tree branch when I fell from a tree after climbing it. Thankfully that was a believable story and I got a note to be excused from too much physical exercise. I'm seeing the doctor later and if he gives me the thumbs up I get to go back to gymnastics. If not well let's just say I won't be happy. I can already feel myself loosing fitness it only takes a few days of little or no practice for it to become more of a task. Everyone had noticed that I had become a little glum without being able to do my gymnastics. To be totally honest I feel closer with each member of the group as the days go by. Ichigo and I go to the same school and are in the same class too. She's introduced to Moe and Miwa too, her friends at school, but most of the time it's just me and Ichigo going around school together since Moe and Miwa are in separate classes. Also my job in the café is getting better, I'm getting the hang of things now and I've even had a few tips. Ryou keeps giving me evils though I don't know why. _What is his problem? _Keiichiro says he's not used to having another member of staff about so he is making sure I do my job properly it doesn't seem like it. _He's still going to pay, but I don't know how yet. _I and Ichigo have come up with several solutions

1. Put itching powder in his pants.

2. Get Mai to ask him where babies come from and not give up until she gets an answer she's good at that.

3. Put all sorts of random things like chilli sauce and ketchup in his coffee

But there are problems surrounding that. No one wants to go near his underwear never mind touch them to put itching powder in them although the result would be very funny especially if he was at the café that day. The last time I tried doing that to someone they just told her a stalk brought them and now she's convinced that babies are brought by birds. And the last one well no one ever sees him eat or drink so we can't. Also I'm kind of scared he'll know it was me. Still it's fun imagining them.

Anyway right now I'm at the doctors; _which I absolutely hate._ If I get the all clear I can go back to gymnastics if not well I will be very frustrated since gymnastics is kind of my life. I've been doing it for a long time and when I found out that there was a place where I could do it in Tokyo I was ecstatic. I don't like the other girls there well in the advanced class. They look down on me, but I'm not going to let it get to me.

Sighing I sit there in the consultation room waiting for the doctor if he thinks it healed up enough. As he enters the room in his white lab coat, I grow anxious.

"Hello, its Shizuru-san isn't it?" the doctor asks me looking at his clipboard.

"Hai." I say nervously these places give me the creeps

"It seems that the wound is healing up nicely. You can go back to your gymnastics but ease yourself back into it; you don't want to overdo it." He says pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his pinkie. This caused the light to catch on the lenses in a quite un-nerving way.

"Hai, how long before I have to stop taking it easy?" I ask I need to know since I find it really boring doing things that are not challenging.

"Two days at the most although the rate at which it is healing I think you may be up for it tomorrow." _At the rate which I a healing? What? I don't get it._

"Hai, arigato sensei." I say standing up

"Ja ne, Shizuru-san" The doctor says to me _Ja ne goodbye/see you _

"Ja ne, Sensei. Arigato." I bow politely; I turn and exit the room

Upon exiting the room reach into the pocket on my school uniform for my phone so I can check the time. But when I reach inside there is no phone there. _Oh I'm going to have to go back in there. _

Carefully I sneak open the door to reveal that the doctor has gone. Sighing with relief I walk in, and quickly spot my phone on the floor. Just I as I go to pick it up someone cough behind me.

"Excuse me Shizuru-san, but what in kami-sama's name are you doing?" The doctor asks me with a mug in his hand standing in the doorway.

"Eto… Sensei, I … I dropped my phone… when I was in here… I came to get it." I stated to stutter with embarrassment

I stand there with my phone now in my hand

"Well, you've got what you came for now shoo." He makes a shooing gesture with his hands.

Once I get out of there I feel like my face is on fire with embarrassment. Opening my phone I find out I've got a missed call from Ichigo. Selecting her number I phone her back. It's not long before she answers. There is quite a bit of background noise she's probably in school. I can hear her talking.

"Sensei, please may I go to the bathroom" Ichigo yelled

"Iie, the lesson is about to begin." The sensei could be heard

"Demo, sensei." Ichigo's footsteps could be heard "Sensei, I really need to go, it's my monthly thing. Do you really want to be to blame when my uniform is stained?" I can hear her talking

"Fine, be quick I'm not holding the lesson up for you." Sensei said

_Oh Kami-sama help me! She's talking about that to the sensei demo sensei is a man! You don't talk about those things! _Kiyomi's startled thoughts ran through her head. In one way she admired Ichigo's bravery but also her lying skills. As she knew very well that Ichigo had her problem last week, supposedly, to get out of swimming.

Flashback Kiyomi POV

"Sensei, I can't do swimming today! Unless you want me to stain the water."Ichigo sad looking up at her gym teacher.

"Ichigo-san you used the same excuse last week to get out of the country run. You said you were in too much pain to run."

"Yeah I know turns out it was just stress" Ichigo said rubbing the back of the neck "Unless you really want dirty water. I don't think everyone would be too happy about that Sensei." She looked up at the teacher who was now giving a murderous look.

_Does that girl have any tact? _I thought seeing the look on sensei's face.

"From now on anyone attempting to miss gym class due to their monthly must have a note from their parents." Sensei announced from her position at the side of the pool "Girls, time to do warm up laps lets go."

Flashback end

I can hear Ichigo's foot steps against the tiled floor of the school.

"Kiyomi, hold on a minute I don't want to get caught." Ichigo whispered down the phone.

After a while the footsteps stopped.

"Kiyomi? Are you still there?" Ichigo asked her voice echoing of the bathroom walls.

"Hai, what's wrong Ichigo are the aliens attacking? I hope not." I ask fearing the worst

"Iie, I was just wondering why you aren't in school? Are you ill you don't sound it?" Ichigo sounded concerned

"I'm not ill I was just at the doctors for you know the scratch. I was seeing if I could go back to gymnastics and I can!" the excitement obvious in my tone_. Gymnastics is my life._

"Oh, I'm glad you're not ill. Anyway hurry up and get to school I need to talk to you." Ichigo says hurriedly "I think someone's coming talk later Ja ne Kiyomi."

"Hai, Ja ne Ichigo." I said into the phone before flipping it closed.

Let out a sigh as I discover I'm going to have to walk to school which is half an hour away from the doctors as the bus isn't due for another hour. Looking around I see no-one about so to listen to me, I decide to sing.

_Doushite Doushite _suki nan darou  
konna ni namida afureteru

Moving on to the second verse after the instrumental I feel a smile spread over my face. This song helps me to keep going. However many bad things happen there is always a sun on the horizon.

ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosugite nani mo utaenakatta  
sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho data

"Not bad Inu, where's Koneko-chan?" A smooth male voice asks

There's only one person who has ever called me Inu, Kish. "Shut up and if you mean Ichigo not here." I say grouchily. Well he interrupted my song

"Aww sounds like you don't want to see me. You're not even bothering to correct me on Inu and Kitsune." The green haired alien boy said floating behind me.

"Okay, fine its Kitsune not Inu and my name is Kiyomi not fox or dog. Happy now? And just s you know you're not on my list of top people to see right now I've got school ok." I say hitching my heavy school bag further up my shoulder. _Darn it why did I have to put my science text book in here today. _

"Fiery one aren't you?" he says coming closer whispering in my ear.

"Gah! Get away!" I say in astonishment and begin to lengthen my strides, walking faster

"Hey what's up?" he says flipping his green bangs away

"Nothing." I say shortly

_Mother and Father 2 years today. Why did you leave me? _

"Stop being so damn stubborn!" he yells losing his temper. "Tell me Kitsune." He demands right in my face

"NOTHING!" I hiss angrily although my heart is breaking internally

_Mother Father I will be there soon. Sorry I'm going to be late. Forgive me._

I'm still focused on my feet and how interesting my shoes are. I never noticed it before. "There is nothing wrong." I say in a monotone voice. Then I bump into something or rather someone causing me to fall back. I land on my butt with a harsh thump "Ow." I say rubbing my butt

"You ok Kitsune?" Kish is floating above me

"Never better now leave me alone." Pushing myself on to my feet. I can't help but feel exposed as the wind blows under my skirt.

Kish floats over looking at me his facial emotion is difficult to read "Tell me." He demands "what's that mark on your leg? Did someone hurt you?"

"Nothing leave me alone you pervert!" I scream and grab my bag from the floor and set off at a run, into the park. When I think he isn't following me I stop leaning against a tree to catch my breath. Dropping my bag down I sit on the soft grass. I open my bag up and decide now is as good a time as any to have my lunch. I get a shock, the flowers I had for Oka-san and Otou-san are gone. _Oh no where did they go!_ I mentally panic. Flinging items out of my bag to see if they got buried beneath a text book. But nothing. _Oka-san Otou-san Gomen Ne. Gomen. _Guilt is spreading its self over me. I pull my knees up to my chest and lay my head in them. As the tears begin to fall. I let out a strangled sob despite my efforts to keep it in.

"Hey Kitsune? You ok?" a smooth voice asks me. _The same voice as earlier. Kish. _

I don't know how to reply, so I just remain silent and nod my head in my knees.

"You dropped your flowers." He says and I hear a rustling beside me then a thud.

I look up and see Kish is actually sat down next to me with the flowers. "Otou and Oka-sans flowers!" I exclaim unable to contain my joy.

"Why were you crying? Was it because you lost the flowers?" he asks me

I'm not in the mood to reply today so I just give a "hmm" in reply.

"Aww come on I'm being nice you could at least thank me." He says sounding offended.

"Arigato em… Alien-san?" I say _what is his name I can't remember?_

He lets out a mischievous laugh at my reply "Hey Kitsune the names Kish. K? So why you crying will your parents be mad at you?" he said in a friendly tone

"Hai, and Iie they won't be mad. You know my name" I reply back not really wanting to answer his questions. _Should I run from him? He is the enemy. He tried to kill Mai. Yet he's being nice. My legs are kind of tired from running; I don't do well at athletics._

"Ok, so if they won't be mad at you why were you crying?" _gosh he is so nosy. _

"Nothing." I state plainly _I can't let my guard down and let him see my weakness. _

"You know last time we met you weren't this quiet." But inside he was thinking _she is really hard to talk too. She has fire in her belly I know but right now she just isn't bothered. I wonder why?_

"Ok. Arigato for you company but I really don't need it. Kish-san." With that I wiped my eyes on my uniform sleeve. _That's what you get when you forget your hankie. _Stood up and gathered my belongings. Bowing politely I begin to walk away until something or rather someone grabs my wrist.

"Huh" I look over my shoulder to find that the someone who has grabbed my hand is Kish.

"Let go." I say in a monotone voice. Putting my free hand in my pocket where my phone is and pressing speed dial. Ichigo is on my speed dial; hopefully she can get him to leave me alone because something just doesn't feel right.

"No, I want to know. Why are you so confident as a mew but so quiet normally? Also why were you crying? Ichigo never cries." There are so many questions he wants answers too. He's not going to get the answers he wants.

"Leave me alone I'm not Ichigo." I say numbly averting his gaze

Pulling me towards him my phone falls from my pocket. He grabs my other wrist and he looks straight into my eyes. "Tell me." I flinch as his grip tightens and he moves closer to me.

"Iie none of your business" I say loftily

He pushes me against the tree. "Let go!" I begin to yell hoping Ichigo will hear me from where I dropped my phone. _I know I'll transform. "Mew Mew Arctic Meta….." _

"No you don't." he hissed into my ear knocking her pendant away. Pushing me backwards his hands on my shoulders.

I reach into my uniform pocket and flip open my phone pressing speed dial. "Ichigo! It's the aliens in the park! The perverted one! Help Ichigo!" I yell hoping that she will still be on the lime. _I hope she can hear me from all the way over here. _I begin to struggle trying to get him to release his grip. Then my back hits something hard and firm I look over my shoulder to find I'm backed up against a tree.

"Shut it Kitsune." His Amber eyes wild but also dark tone in them "listen to me." His tone grew dark like his eyes. "I'm in control of the situation Foxy so tell me now. I want to know. Or does force have to come into it."

"Fine." I spit out "You want to know? Okay you'll regret it though. No one has laid a finger on me it's a scar, how I got? Well there was a fire exactly 2 years ago at my family's house. My leg got caught on a shard of Glass when I climbed out the window. My parents couldn't get to me and Mai the fire was right outside our room. The fireman got Mai out, Otou and Oka didn't know at first but the firemen got them out too. I wouldn't climb out I was too scarred, Oka-san ran back inside and Otou-san did too. The fire spread further into the room and eventually I climbed out of the broken window cutting my leg hence the scar. When the firemen went back into get them the roof collapsed. They were in hospital for a long time, both in comas then they went. That's what the flowers are for…" I trail off letting the tears flow as I re-live the painful memories those endless days by their bed side then the men in black at the door. "I hope… you're… happy now… that day I lost… nearly everything … I had… apart from Mai. So… Leave me be." I say in between sobs the tears creating a waterfall down my face my chest tight my face cold and clammy, and my heart aching… no longing for them.

Kish POV

I listen to her as she pours out her heart and soul. Just because I demand to know, her most painful memories. I watch the sadness and longing in her eyes deepening to sorrow.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for your loss Kitsune. I understand how you feel, but I've never lost anyone that close." Her face covered in sorrow the tears dripping from her chin. _Why do I feel so much pity for her? Is it because I forced her to open up? Now I see why she didn't want to spill. She seems to have lost all the fight she did have._

"That makes things so much better." She says bitterly looking at her feet tears still flowing.

"Yeah well crying's not gonna help." I almost smack myself for that. _Nice move. _

At this she looks up at me a slight hint of fire in her eyes _just like Ichigo, yet so different. _I let go of her wrists and place on hand on her shoulder pushing her into the tree again. Then I move the other hand to her face, she gives out a whimper and flinches at my touch. I run my fingers down her jaw line then start to ease her head up. She starts fighting it and struggling as I run my fingers through a straying wisp of hair.

"Let go! I told you what you wanted to know!" she thrashes panicking under me. But I just put more of my weight on her. _Humans they are such bakas don't they know that were stronger? _

My gaze focused on her eyes as I lean in she whimpers and tries to pull away. I feel her stiffen up. She has an amazing aroma kind of like lavender but with something sweeter in there too. Her soft hair I stroke underneath my fingers.

"Please." She whispers "please don't." she tries pushing her hands against my chest to get me away but I'm not easily swayed. I get what I want.

I don't answer her. Instead I lean in further, closer and closer to her terrified eyes. Then my lips make contact with hers. I forcefully continue so she will part her lips, eventually I manage to but I get a shock. She bites down hard on my lip enough to draw blood. "Argh" I yell "little bitch you're going to pay." I hiss angrily

Just at that moment another voice interrupts me.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" A mature female voice shouts out. The purple mew.

I jump out of the way of her whip but it lands a graze on my cheek. _She'll be paying for that._

She doesn't say anything but as I jump out of the way she rushes over to the other mew that seems to be in shock. _Most likely due to my smexyness. _Placing a hand on her shoulder looking down at her.

It's strange I've never seen her so concerned about others. Mew Zakuro, she never shows emotion.

"I guess the funs over now, Ja ne Wolf girl and Kitsune" I shout teasingly before teleporting off. _Well that was fun._

Kiyomi POV

Baka pervert backed off when Zakuro comes to my aid. She has got the best timing ever. Also I don't think that guy knows I need air to breathe but then again I guess if he suffocated me by kissing me it would be a fun way for him to kill someone.

Then I remember the flowers. Jumping to my feet, I dash over to where the flowers are lying on the floor one bunch is fine and undamaged but the other one I think he walked over them since they're crushed. I just look at them for a minute and feel bad, but at least I can replace them. Anyway it's not like I could visit until this afternoon anyway. They'll understand, they always understood they never got mad at me even if I did something bad.

I remember one time we were at home playing in the garden and I left the garden gate open, Mai was only about 2 at the time, she was just walking and she was fast for her size. She wandered into the road when I had my back turned, I was supposed to be looking after her while Oka-san made dinner. So I ran into the road after Mai, Oka-san saw me from the kitchen window in the middle of the road with Mai and came to get me since Mai was throwing a tantrum something about a cat if I remember right. Oka-san asked what happened and I told her I left the gate open. She didn't get mad she just smiled and said, "You shouldn't leave the gate open Kiyomi, but I know you didn't mean to. Be careful in future you had me worried but well done for going to get Mai."

The shock is wearing off now, I mean I've stopped trembling instead anger is bubbling up inside me.

In a way seaweed head was right crying won't do anything. But then again the perv kissed me! He is so dead!

"Baka seaweed head, big eared perv." I say aloud lost in my own thoughts as I gather up my belongings as Zakuro helps.

"Nani?" Zakuro asks me

"I was just saying that Baka the seaweed head alien guy is gonna feel my wrath." I say letting out a hesitant laugh

"Hm, Ichigo should enjoy getting revenge on him." She say's with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"You should be in school." She states at me then again it is obvious my school bag is on the floor I am in my school uniform too.

"Yeah, I was coming back from the doctors, going to school when I had that close encounter" I say using quotation gestures for the close encounter part

"You, ok? What happened before I got there?" She is unusually talkative today

"Well I was going back to school when I was interrupted by you know who, he wouldn't leave me alone and the rest I don't really want to talk about except that he forced me to tell him something I didn't want to and kissed me." I say. _Please don't ask about what the flowers are for, please. _I mentally prey.

"Hn, okay." She says picking up her phone from her pocket

"Oh crap, my phone!" I almost yell dashing over to it I quickly check on it to find it's still intact thankfully. Also Ichigo didn't answer the phone it went to voice mail. So I cancel the call then message her

_Ichigo, it's me. I'm ok, Zakuro saved my ass. Probably be about half an hour if sensei asks I've not come back from the doctors yet. Talk later. From K x. _

When I get back to reality Zakuro is on the phone. Not long after she closes it.

I look at her questioningly

"I've called a cab, to take you to school." She states in a monotone voice.

"Iie its okay, I can walk there it's not too far." I say it's not as if I need a taxi

"I've already called it, it will be here soon. You don't want to waste the driver's time." She insists

"Hai." I reply

Time skip later in the day after school

"I'm glad that's over" Ichigo says stretching her arms out in front of her looking like she's warming up for a marathon _must be a cat thing._

"Yeah same, I don't think I could take any more maths in one day." I say laughing, our duel nemesis Maths.

"Ooh, I got a voicemail." Ichigo exclaims loudly "I'm popular" she squeals jumping up and down

"Have you checked it's not from Ryou?" I say "he probably wants us to work until the middle of the night." I muse watching Ichigo's face going pale.

"I can't work until midnight; I've got a date with Masaya at 8pm." She starts panicking

"Check it, you'll find out then" Leaning back against my favourite tree enjoying the feel of the cool grass beneath me and the warm sun on top of me.

"It's from you." Ichigo says looking puzzled.

"Don't!" I yell at her despite her being right next to me

Too late. Ichigo phone starts playing the voice Mail. I hear my voice which has been distorted a bit due to the phone franticly shouting about perverted aliens. Quickly ending the call she looks at me.

"Explain later." I say as the heat rushes to my face

"Okaay. Anyway Kiyomi my parents are going out of town for a few days and they want me to stay with my grandmother, but she hates me. So they said if I can stay with a friend I don't have to stay with her. And I was wondering…" Ichigo trailed off

"Okay, but I can't promise anything." I sigh dialling Miyako's number into my phone.

A few minutes later

"Yay! Thank you Kiyomi, thank you!"

"Your ears and tail are out." I say

Her reaction is the best she jumps up and sticks a book over her head before sitting next to me on her tail. While I am falling about in fits of laughter.

Then she turns to look at me, a strange look on her face.

"Yours are too"

"What?!" To my dismay she's right

"right we need to calm down, my ears and tail only pop out when I'm angry or excited, so being calm should get them to go." Ichigo tells me logic I guess

"But we've got to be at the café soon. We cant relax there." Panic setting in

"Yeah, well if anyone asks its cos-play" Ichigo brushes off my comment

"Good idea, I take it this has happened before to you?"

"Yep too many times." She tells me about one time before Masaya knew about her secret or so she thought she ended up running around with a hankie on her head.

Later at the café

"See I told you it would go back in" A very happy Ichigo says

I'm trying to hide my face at what she said. I can't help but think of something worse.

"Sup?" she asks

"Nothing I say innocently." Everyone else has caught on too "just something you said."

"what did I say?" a very slow Neko asks

I whisper in her ear about what she said could have meant something else. Her face slowly turns as red as her hair.

"I never knew you were so perverted." She hisses

Quickly I flip my phone up and take a picture of her

"Why'd you do that?" she huffs

"Sorry I just needed to have a lasting memory of that face." I say trying to hold back laughter which is giving me cramps

Then a new voice comes into the conversation

"Oh, Kiyo-chan you look adorable in a maids outfit! I swear you should dress like that more often!" A Light masculine voice interrupts

Turning around I can only stutter one word "H..H..Hikari?!"

The end ^_^

Okay I have had really bad writers block recently especially since someone told me my character was really weak. You can probably tell that I rushed the last part of this and some of the context is out of whack e.g. going from third person to 1st?

Anyway I'm sorry that this Sucks it really does I think it may be as bad as Ichigo's cooking well some parts.

I know Kiyomi's character changes a bit but this is meant to happen as you get to know her you see different sides to her. She isn't just a weak character and she will get some action in fact you may say that she gives Kish something to remember her by and it isn't pretty sorry I really wanted her to do some alien bashing also its funny.

Please Review also I did have loads of ideas of what to do but now I'm low. Yes there is a new character Hikari. His name means light and it goes well with his personality you get to know him more soon.

So for now its goodbye. I can't update much as I'm studying at university but I will write when I can. Also I have a drawing of mew mew Arctic which I did and I might put it up as the cover for this FF.

Byes Nya!


End file.
